


Falldown

by Dee_The_Cat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_The_Cat/pseuds/Dee_The_Cat
Summary: The past story about after Lucemon been exile into Dark area, a short conversetion between him and Gand Dracumon, the real initiator.光明兽被驱逐之后，与大德拉库兽发生的简单的谈话。





	Falldown

“你直到现在还带着那样东西吗？”金发的男人隐藏在黑暗中。  
“你现在可是数码兽世界内最大的罪人啊。扰乱秩序的魔王，被神放逐的神之子。”  
圣洁的天使抬起头，不再清澈的蓝瞳倒映出说话者的身影，金发男人的眼被遮住，腰部以下却是拥有山一般身躯的魔兽，唾液不断顺着两个金属兽头的利齿上往下滴。他是这扭曲空间真正的主，吸血鬼之王。也是让晨星陨落的原罪者。  
大德拉库兽。  
“为什么还不可能放下神圣环呢？现在那个东西只是在伤害你。”  
如同大德拉库所言，原本象征着神圣力量的神圣环，对于堕落了的光明兽来说，只是在不断灼烧他的枷锁而已。  
他已经不是被神眷顾的孩子了，他是被神追拿的叛逆者。  
光明兽蜷缩在沙发上，柔软的坐垫温柔的包裹住被烟尘染黑的翅膀。  
“我不是那些轻易就被你迷惑的家伙，我不能失了自己的本心。”  
“可是你还是在这里了。这里是被神遗弃的‘垃圾’的聚集地，你自己不也这么说过吗。光明酱。”大德用戏谑的口吻说道。

“不一样的，完全的沉溺在黑暗中发狂而死实在是太愚蠢了。我还有东西没有找到。我要再见到父亲大人才行。从这个空间离开，再次见到他。作为我这个个体而不是玩偶。”

“你要再向世界发出复仇吗？”大德拉库问道。  
“不是的，”光明望向黑暗区域的天空，那是神的光芒从未照射过的地方，“我还是不明白。百分百对于父亲的效忠真的有意义吗，我又到底是什么，你们存在的意义。而且对于“他”来说，我们到底是什么呢？  
“我要回去，在“他”那里得到答案。”  
“然后……”  
“用我的理念，建立新的世界。”

“呐，大德拉库。”光明垂下眼帘，“成为我的力量，为我指引吧，带领我找到答案吧。你会成为被神承认的王。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“这不是你梦寐以求的东西吗？平静安稳的新世界，再也不需要痛苦。”  
“我太老了啊，光明酱。新世界什么的，对我来说，太飘渺了。对我来说那些事情已经不重要了。”大德拉库笑了起来，“你的答案需要你自己去寻找，也只有你自己能找到。我再怎么说也是个实实在在的恶魔。恶魔是不能理解天使们的小脑瓜的。  
“但是……你需要力量的吧？所以现在呢，这个小世界是你的了。去寻找你的的答案吧。光明兽。我永远都会在这里看着你们的。”

 

“你们？”  
“很快的，他们马上就来了。你的同伴们。”  
地底的深处，大罪之门上闪烁着绿色与橙色的光。

 

【THE END】

【WTF小剧场】  
“呐光明酱还来点红茶吗？”  
“不要，住在这里的这段时间饮料只有红茶吧！！能不能来别的？！”  
“奶茶。”  
“……”

###### Note

I don't know why I post it and why I post this old one which is written in 2014. The original idea come form the profile of Grandracmon. I think him has something to do with Lucemon's fall down. 

Sorry I talking a lot nonsense, but I really like them. And about my English level I am very conscious....I am sorry. ：p 

这个其实是2014年左右写的东西了……但是想了想要推荐果然还是要有什么发什么总之姑且先发出来吧（。 但是没人会看的吧我懂的（。


End file.
